


Like the Fireflies

by Michi27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And kinky, And the help of his dick, But working on it, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean is emotionally constipated, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex against Baby, Sub Dean Winchester, This is porny, Where to start hahahaha, With Castiel's help, all the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi27/pseuds/Michi27
Summary: The gear shift clicks into place and they come to a stop on the dark side of the road.Casually, Castiel glances around like he hasn’t been hyper aware of their surroundings the entire drive. “Here?” Dean licks his lips and doesn’t answer, hands lingering on the wheel. Castiel’s thumb grazes over his cheek, fingertips turning his chin to look at him. Love swells in his chest even as heat surges in his veins at the red, bite swollen lips and eyes so filled with black he can’t even make out the green in the shadows. “You want me to fuck you here, Dean?”Dean is in love with Castiel, and he tells him, just not very often. He can't believe his incredible dom loves him back, even though he tells him all the time. But when they finally have the semi-public sex Dean has been aching for Castiel might just get him to start believing it.





	Like the Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Gorgeous artboard by the wonderful [Roobear68](https://www.tumblr.com/safe-mode?url=https%3A%2F%2Froobear68.tumblr.com%2F#_=_) <3<3<3 *insert a thousand flame emojis here*

 

 

The forest trees pass around them like shadow giants, dimly illuminated by the headlights and faintly by the glow of the city on the other side. Small orange lights buzz on and off by the road as they pass. Fireflies mating in the night.

The bump in the road takes them by surprise, jostles the carriage of Dean’s baby and hitches them both in their seats. A tiny breathless sound escapes the parted lips of his driver. Knuckles whiten on the steering wheel. Castiel shows no sign that he noticed, but his cock pushes at the sleek material of his trousers.

Soon. Oh, soon.

He’s been hard for the last fifteen minutes, ever since they turned off the main road onto this darkened, wooded path with bumpy roads and almost no traffic. Dean, of course, has been… _aroused_ much longer. Tenting his jeans and shifting restlessly in his seat.

The dark road turns onto an even darker one. Single lane. Paved, but old and cracked with potholes. It’s dark, almost impossible to see, and the car _rocks_ makes fingers tighten, tiny whimpers choke behind clenched teeth.

It’s ideal. Dark, secluded, no cars in sight, just road and pushed back woods. And fireflies.

The gear shift clicks into place and they come to a stop on the dark side of the road.

Casually, Castiel glances around like he hasn’t been hyper aware of their surroundings the entire drive. “Here?” Dean licks his lips and doesn’t answer, hands lingering on the wheel. Castiel’s thumb grazes over his cheek, fingertips turning his chin to look at him. Love swells in his chest even as heat surges in his veins at the red, bite swollen lips and eyes so filled with black he can’t even make out the green in the shadows. “You want me to fuck you here, Dean?”

A shiver trembles through his body--Castiel can feel it with his fingers, if not see it. “Y-Yeah. Yeah.” His lower lip is so intensely soft under the pad of Castiel’s thumb, dragging against the flesh. He slides just the tip inside but Dean’s lips close over it, tongue prodding the edge of his fingernail. Desire warms in Castiel’s belly.

Perfect. He’s so perfect.

Even so… “Are you sure? We don’t have to do this. We can do it in here, or go back home and--”

“No, Cas, I want this. I’ve been wanting this. With you. Fuck, Cas, I’m so hard.” He shifts, again, in his seat, dragging his ass over the leather, stimulating, Castiel is sure, his rim sealed tight around the plug. “I need you.”

Castiel’s cock gives a jerk, and god, if he didn’t know he’s already cum inside Dean earlier this morning and left him aching with want, he’d think he needed this just as badly as Dean. As it is…

“Okay. I’ll take care of you.”

“Know you will.” Dean’s lips shift under his thumb with his smile. Castiel loves the sensation. Literally feeling Dean’s smile.

“Get out of the car, come to the passenger side, and brace your arms over the back window. Hips out.”

Dean’s chin tilts immediately in submission, breath coming in short pants. “I love you,” he breathes-- _whispers_ really--but Castiel’s heart pangs almost painfully. It took him a long time to say that. To be able to say that. He still has a hard time, stuttering over it or whispering in the darkness. Not that Castiel doesn’t know Dean loves him. He shows him one way or another every single day. But hearing him say it… the joy it gives him…

“And I love you, Dean.”

His exhale sounds like relief. Like after all this time he’s still afraid Castiel doesn’t want him, need him, just as much as Dean does. One day he’ll convince him. And right now… right now he’ll show him. He’ll fuck it into his body until everything aches with Castiel’s love.

“Outside, Dean. Now.”

Like the perfect, obedient boy he is, Dean jumps at the command, fingers scrabbling at his door until it pops. Castiel, on the other hand, takes his time, waiting until Dean is in position before stepping out of the car. Even in the dark, with nothing but the fireflies silently floating through the air and a half moon hanging in the sky, Dean’s figure is… mouth-watering.

“Perfect,” Castiel breathes, shutting his door and watching Dean jump, every one of his nerves on _fire_. Just like he’d wanted. “So perfect.” He takes off his coat, folding it carefully and setting it on the hood before loosening his tie and rolling up the sleeves of his fitted white shirt.

“Cas. Cas, I need you. Please.” He shuffles his feet, but he doesn’t move. He keeps his arms braced on the car, bracketing his head.

The distant rush of cars on the freeway can just be heard on the other side of those woods. Close. Private, but close. This road really is ideal.

“I will take care of you,” Castiel’s lips brush over the shell of Dean’s ear as he trails a hand down his side, over his stomach. He spreads his feet wide, bracketing Dean’s and pressing his hard length to the tight denim enwrapping Dean’s ass. His fingertips tick over the ribs encasing his heart, lips light and dry down the back of his neck, rolling into Dean’s body. His cock drags against Dean, jarring little teasing vibrations through both of them.

“ _Cas_.”

He sounds… wrecked.

“Shhh….”

He finds Dean’s belt and quickly undoes it, pulling down his zipper and dropping his pants, surprised briefly at finding him bare underneath. “Oh, Dean,” he breathes. “Naughty.” He catches a lobe between his teeth, palms slipping under t-shirt to press flat on his stomach.

“Didn’t-- _Hhngh_ \--wanta have to wait more than-- _gah_ \--necessary.” Cas tilts his head, keeping Dean’s lobe pressed between his teeth and pushing his clothed cock between his bare cheeks. Warmth blankets him so… deliciously. He jars the tip of the plug and Dean gasps. “You already made me wait all damn day to cum.”

Humming, Cas releases Dean’s ear and twists the plug with the tips of his fingers. “It will be worth it.”

“I know. I know, damnit, if you’d just get on with it.”

“In a rush, are we?”

“Yes! _Fuck_ , Cas, fuck. I _need_ you.”

He’s heard those words a thousand times a hundred different ways, but they never fail to cause possessiveness to twist in his veins. “Me,” he breathes, pulling very gently at the plug before pushing it back in. “You need me. My cock.” He’s not sure which of them gets off on it more.

“ _Yes!_ Yes, Cas. Your cock. I need your cock. _Please_.”

Groaning deeply, Castiel pulls the plug from Dean and drops it on the ground, replacing it with two fingers, plunging in and feeling the squelch of lube and the semen he’d emptied into Dean that morning. Crying out, Dean arches his back, pushing his ass at Cas desperately, hole clenching so tight and hot on his fingers he drops his forehead to Dean’s neck and pants, the strain of his control twanging dangerously.

“Are you still loose from th--” He twists his fingers, pumping them as deep as they’ll go and breaking himself off distractedly.

“Yes! Fucking yes, Cas!” That raspy voice has gone so much higher-- _whiny_ almost. Just how Castiel _likes_ it. “I’m loose enough. I’m wet enough. Just--Cas--god, Cas, that feels so--put your dick inside of me. _Please_ …”

“Are you sure?” Cas drags his lips up Dean’s neck. “Are you sure you’re ready? Don’t lie to me. I will not hurt you, Dean.”

Whimpering, Dean’s hands clench on top of the car, body swaying slightly with Castiel’s working fingers. He’s considering the question seriously. At least, that’s what Castiel assumes he’s doing. That had better be what he’s doing.

“Y-Yeah. Yes, Cas. I mean--” he adds. “It will hurt, a little. But you know I like it when--” he breaks off, his throat bobbing as he swallows, and Castiel doesn’t need light to imagine the blush staining those cheekbones.

“You like it when it hurts.” He kisses behind his ear and stops, fingers covered in lube and his own release, all wrapped up in Dean.

A shuddering breath expels from Dean’s lungs, his head turned down with shame Castiel wishes with all his being he could take away from him. “Yeah.”

He kisses all over Dean’s neck for admitting that out loud. Licking over the juncture of shoulder. “I will take care of you, Dean,” he repeats, slowly pulling his fingers free. “Spread your legs a little wider.” Dean obeys immediately, jumping to do as he’s told, happy to be given an order.

He’s such a good boy.

“Good boy,” he hums fondly, pushing down his own pants and boxers and spreading his hands on Dean’s hips. Dean’s back arches gorgeously, ass pushing out in a silent plea. Taking a breath, he contains his excitement and pushes his cock through Dean’s slicked cheeks.

His hole resists him for just a moment or two, but then it _gives_ so beautifully, swallows the head of Castiel like it’s hungry for him. Heat so scalding Castiel thinks he might burn wraps around him, tight as a vice, and he gasps, choking off a cry and tucking his nose against the back of Dean’s neck, His fingers dig into Dean’s hips. He’s so good, so good, always so good.

“ _Dean_ ,” he rasps, voice deep and guttural.

“ _Cas!_ ” Dean responds, high-pitched whine a total contrast. His hole flutters and clenches, dragging Cas in another centimeter.

“ _Nnngh_ ,” he groans.

“Fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me. Please Cas!”

“Is that what you want?” Castiel breathes through gritted teeth. “Want me to fuck you out here, Dean? Out here in the open with cars driving by on the other side of those trees?” They’re not really that near, but for the sake of Dean, he’ll happily exaggerate. He pushes his cock through silky, clinging heat, and then pulls it back through. Pushes it back in. Not quite all the way, but close. _Close_.

“ _Yes_. Yes,” Dean whimpers and Castiel isn’t quite sure if it’s in answer to his questions or not.

“Fuck you right here on the side of the road where anybody might drive by.”

“Yes! Son of a _bitch_!”

He braces his hands on Dean’s hips and pushes in _deep_. His balls hit Dean’s ass, base of his cock wrapped up _tight_ , his entire passage clinging to him. _Begging_ him.

“Fuck me, Cas!”

Fuck, Cas can’t resist. With a groan, he pulls through Dean’s heat and starts _really_ fucking him. Dean’s insides wrap around him, dragging against him, pulling him back in every time he tugs out, and it’s so good, so good, Dean’s so good. “Such a good boy,” he breathes, fucking into Dean deeply, carelessly, losing his mind in the delicious heat, the delicious Dean. “ _Dean_.”

“ _Cas, Cas, Cas_ \--” he gasps with each thrust, arms braced on the car. The car. Baby, she rocks, rocks and creaks with the force of his thrusts, but he can’t slow down, he’s too good. Too good.

“Such a good boy for me. Taking my cock on the side of the road.”

A keen spills in the air, and Dean pushes up on his tiptoes, fucked _up_ on Cas’ cock.

His thumbs dip down the crack of his ass and he pulls the globes apart, sinking in that much _deeper._ He chokes, staring straight down and watching the tight skin of Dean’s hole pull with his cock, push back in, pull back out. He groans, watching himself fuck Dean, fuck this perfect, beautiful man. “Dean,” he breathes, ragged, keeping his ass open but dragging the scruff of his jaw over Dean’s cheek, love curling in his stomach. “You like this? Getting fucked against your car, half-dressed by me? Would you let me fuck you anywhere, Dean? Anywhere I asked you, my love?”

Dean makes incoherent sounds with whimpers and chokes and little gasps and cries, dropping his head to the car, fingers clenching. “Y-Yes! Yes, you, Cas--Yes, yes, Cas, perfect, perfect, hard--” he babbles, sounding… delirious.

Sounding… ready.

Remembering his goal, Castiel tightens his fingers on Dean’s buttocks, nipping at his shoulder. “I love you, Dean.” Eyes slam shut, ass pushes into Castiel’s thrusts. “Now repeat it. Tell me--” he gasps, stutters, losing his concentration and driving himself into Dean a little harder. “Say ‘Castiel loves me.’”

Dean whimpers--cries--hands dropping to the car, flattening over the window. “Cas--C-Cas--” he mumbles, tries.

Castiel thrusts into him hard enough Dean has to keep himself from being crushed against the car. Even so, his tiptoes scrabble, hands palming the hood. “Say,” he breathes in his ear and emphasizes each word with a thrust. “Castiel. Loves. Me.”

A sob chokes up his lovely throat. It’s glorious, but it’s not what Castiel wants.

“Dean.” Cas fucks himself in deep and _stops_. Against every aching desire inside him, he _stops_ and rolls in a tight circle inside of Dean. “Say it. Say ‘Castiel loves me.’”

“Cas. Cas, I--” Dean stops, breaks off, cries, tries to rock on Castiel’s cock, but Cas grips his hips hard enough to bruise. He licks a bead of sweat off his neck, watching a pair of fireflies light up across the street.

“Say it, Dean.”

“Cas, I need to _cum,_ ” he groans, clenching around him desperately. “Cas, _fuck_.”

“Say it, and I will make you cum.”

A sob rocks up Dean’s throat, agonized, and Castiel freezes. His stomach flips unpleasantly. Doubt sets in suddenly. Did he go too far? Should he--Should he not have-- “Dean. Dean, my love, you can use your safe word anytime. I will make sure you cum either way. I will do whatever you need, give you anything you want.” He lays over his back, arms wrapped around his middle. Joined with this man in every way. God, he loves him so much. He just wants him _happy_.

“I n-need to cum,” he repeats.

“Okay. Okay, hon. I will give that to you.”

His voice is so low, almost whisper-quiet when he adds, “I don’t-I don’t need to use my safe word,” making Castiel pause, making pleasant warmth shiver in his stomach.

“No?” he whispers, licking behind Dean’s ear.

“No, I…”

“What color?”

Dean shudders, and when he rolls back to make Cas’ cock slide through his insides, he lets him. “Gr-Green.”

Heat buzzes under his skin, so bright, so _pleased_. Glowing, like the fireflies. His fears almost entirely evaporate. He draws his cock through Dean and starts fucking him again, a little slower, but deep, grinding in him with every pass. When he says it again it’s a whisper. “Say ‘Castiel loves me.’”

“C-Castiel…” he breathes, he pants, he shudders. “Castiel… l-loves me.” His voice is very weak, tight, and low, but he said it. He _said it_ , so Castiel nails his prostate in reward.

“So good. So good for me, Dean. So good.”

“Ahh! Ca--fuck--” He shudders, pushing back in his thrusts. “ _Cas_ ,” the word cracks signaling just how close he is.

“Say it again. ‘Castiel loves me.’”

It doesn’t take him as long this time, bracing against the car, whimpering with near delirium. “Castiel… _loves me_.”

“ _Yes_. Yes, Dean!” God, he’s so close, but he’s going to get Dean there first. He’s going to make him cum so hard. His hand wraps around the base of Dean’s cock. “’Castiel loves me.’” He jacks down his length.

“Cas!” Dean arches, weak and exhausted and high as Castiel pounds his pleasure point. “Castiel--loves me!” His scream turns into a wail as his hole locks down tight and hard, the heat of his cock twitching in Castiel’s palm as he cums white all over his car.

Castiel shudders, biting down into the base of his neck and fucking him _hard_ , so close--so damn close! His scream is muffled into Dean’s shoulder when he comes, hot and hard and deep in Dean, painting him the color of Cas. Cas. Cas’ cock. Cas’ _Dean_.

“Dean,” he groans, arms going around him instinctively when he feels him start to droop. He shudders, pumping his hips weakly as he holds them both up with the help of the car. “Dean, I love you,” he whispers, vision hazy and eyes weak. Mated out here with the love of his life.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He gets Dean home, washed up, and tucked into bed, wrapped around him in reverse fashion, the proverbial octopus for once in this relationship. Dean had come down from his orgasm gradually in the car and then in the shower, and now... now he wears a content smile, head pillowed on Castiel’s arm, body completely lax. Fucked out. Aching with Castiel’s love.

“That was… god, Cas. You’re amazing.”

A grin tugs at Castiel’s lips. “It was good?” He doesn’t… really need to ask. He knows it was good. Some of the best sex they’ve ever had. One of the best experiences Castiel has ever had in his life. But still… he wants to hear his lover say it.

“So. Damn. Good.”

Castiel nuzzles Dean’s neck. “I love you.”

Silence fills the bedroom, not uncomfortable, but there, broken only by their breaths. Long enough for Castiel to think he won’t reply. But… “I know,” he finally breathes. Swallows. He can almost smell the nervousness on his cheek, where his nose and lips are pressed. “I wish it was easier to say it back.”

“It’s okay, Dean.”

“No, it’s not. It’s my… issue. Or one of ‘em anyway,” he snorts at himself. “And… what you made me say…” Warmth flares under Castiel’s lips. A blush he can _feel_. Hot and complete. “I liked it.”

Something shifts in Castiel so intensely, he loses his ability to breathe for a few seconds. “ _Dean._ ”

“I, uh… I thought maybe you can--do that…. you know, in the future. Help me... say it. Believe it.”

“Dean, I--” he kisses his hot cheek, peppers kisses all over everything he can reach. “Nothing would make me happier.”

A sigh expels from Dean’s lungs. Still nervous. The sweet boy.

“Cas, you’re kinda perfect, you know that?”

Cas bumps his nose over Dean’s jaw, settling into comfort. Utterly content. “Only as perfect as you, my firefly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written dom/sub porn before now so if I've misrepresented anything please let me know! And also if you liked it, please leave me a comment! I love all comments and kudos <3<3  
> My twitter is [@MichiChar27](https://twitter.com/MichiChar27)


End file.
